Emily And The World Of Dreams
by GalaticNova
Summary: It all starts when a girl named Emily was born. But she is a fairy with elemental powers. When she's 13 her life changes forever. Emily gets sucked into one of her favorite shows, Kirby Right Back at Ya. Now with the help of her new friends, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, she will try to return to her home world. But will Emily return to her home world or be trapped in Dreamland forever?
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby: Right Back at Ya or any Winx Club Characters or Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Began...**

It was a pretty average life for everyone in the town of Springfield, well almost everyone. A woman named Maria had just had her second child: A little girl named Emily who strangely enough, had elemental powers. Yes, elemental powers. Her brother, Aiden thought it was awesome that his younger sister was a fairy of the elements, but her mother wasn't so fond of her child being a fairy. This leading to her abusing Emily and Aiden for most of their childhood. And on top of all that, Maria's husband, Nathan left her when she was pregnant with Aiden because he didn't want to deal with having kids, leaving the siblings to have to deal with being abused for most of their lives.

**Time skip to when Emily was 13 and Aiden was 14...**

Emily was just in her room watching one of her favorite shows, Kirby Right Back at Ya when her brother Aiden walked into her room.

Aiden: Hey Emily, Mother wanted us to go down stairs for a minute.

Emily could only roll her eyes.

Emily: Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell her that I'll be there after I finish this episode of Kirby Right Back at Ya and that I don't give a damn about if she says I'm too addicted to Nintendo stuff.

Aiden could only smile at his sister's bold attitude.

Aiden: Okay, but don't get mad and start cussing mom out if she comes up here.

Emily just smirked.

Emily: Me, cuss? Ha! I wouldn't dare cuss at mom unless I wanted to get a beating again.

Aiden: Alright. Just don't take to long watching that episode of Kirby Right Back at Ya.

Aiden then exited Emily's room while Emily resumed the episode she was watching. A few minutes later though, her TV screen went black making Emily confused as heck.

Emily: What on Earth happened to the TV?! I know the power didn't go out.

Then the TV screen started getting all pixelated and glitchy only making Emily more confused.

Emily: Okay, what the hell?! Now my TV is glitching out!

Then out of nowhere, Emily started feeling weak and dizzy like she just hit her head on the wall and has a concussion from it.

Emily: Seriously, what the heck is going on...

Emily then passed out on the floor into a unconscious daze. And what's worse, Emily and Aiden don't know that their lives are about to change forever. But when Emily wakes up, the quest to master her powers and return home is about to begin.

* * *

Hey guys! So first chapter done and I'm sorry it's so short. But I promise, I'll make longer chapters in the future. So until next time, peace out!

-GalaticNova


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends And Enemies

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby: Right Back at Ya or any Winx Club Characters or Transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends And Enemies**

It was a sunny and surprisingly peaceful day in Cappy Town. Not even King Dedede and Escargoon were up to their old tricks. Kirby, Tiff, her brother Tuff, Fololo and Falala were just chilling in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant talking while Kirby was eating all the food. Finally, Tuff put his arms behind his head and sighed in boredom.

Tuff: Man, I'm bored. It seems like there's been nothing to do lately.

Tiff could only agree with her brother.

Tiff: Yeah. Dedede has been more tolerable than usual. I wonder what he's up to.

Then, as if on cue, an explosion went off outside making the two siblings confused.

Fololo: What the heck was that?!

Tiff: I don't know. But we should probably check it out. C'mon Kirby!

Kirby then inhaled the last bit of sushi on his plate before he followed his friends. But it appears the explosion caught the attention of many civilians as well. When Kirby and co. exited the restaurant, they could see a crater in the middle of the town with smoke coming from it. Unfortunately though, this also caught the attention of King Dedede and Escargoon as they were riding down the path from the castle with their usual smirks on their faces. Luckily, they stopped right in front of the crater. Dedede then started speaking.

Dedede: Make way! The king is coming through!

Escargoon: You heard him, move out the way!

All the cappies quickly moved so they wouldn't get ran over. But when they heard someone coughing, everyone's attention turned to the hole in the road. Dedede, Escargoon, and Kirby and co. slowly approached the hole in the road when they heard a feminine voice.

Emily: Damn, that was rough. But, at least I'm not injured.

Then, the smoke cleared revealing Emily in her Enchantix form, shocking everyone, even earning a few comments from some cappies. most notably being the police chief and historian, Chief Bookem and Curio.

Chief Bookem: Could this be an alien invasion?

Curio: That would be the discovery of the century if it was.

Then, Tiff tried talking to Emily.

Tiff: Are you alright miss?

Emily: Yes. Other than a couple bruises and a slight headache. And also I'm not an alien.

Falala: Then what are you?

Emily: A human.

Then Dedede pushed Tiff and Falala out the way and approached Emily who was dusting herself off. Dedede then took out his mallet.

Dedede: You see that? She's an alien, we have to get rid of her!

At this point, Dedede was getting on Emily's nerves. But after a few minutes of hearing Dedede talk shit about her, she snapped and started cussing at King Dedede.

Emily: Look, I don't care who you are, but you need to shut the fuck up and get the hell away from me you son of a bitch!

All the cappies remained silent after hearing Emily cuss at Dedede. But, Escargoon started shouting at Emily.

Escargoon: HEY! Watch your language when taking to the king!

Emily just rolled her eyes.

Emily: Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it, send me to the dungeon? I'll have you know that I can kick both your asses right here, right now if I want to.

Escargoon then started whispering something to Dedede who only smiled at what Escargoon said. Then Dedede pointed at Emily.

Dedede: I'll deal with you later, brat!

Emily: Like I give a shit, dumbass.

King Dedede and Escargoon then hopped in their tank and rode back to the castle and Tuff approached Emily.

Tuff: If you're a human, then why do you have wings?

Emily: Wait, what?

Emily then pulled out a compact mirror and looked at herself. But when she did, her jaw dropped when she saw that she was in her Enchantix form and started freaking out.

Emily: Holy crap! Why am I in my Enchantix form?! I don't remember transforming.

Fololo then spoke up.

Fololo: On the other hand, you had some real guts to cuss at King Dedede.

Emily only rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment before speaking.

Emily: Well, he shouldn't of talked shit about me. Then again, he had it coming.

Emily then realized that she forgot to introduce herself.

Emily: Oops, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you.

Tiff: My name's Tiff. And this is Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo!

Tuff: And I'm her brother, Tuff.

Fololo: And we're their friends, Fololo...

Falala: ...And Falala.

Emily: Where am I anyway?

Tiff: Cappy Town in Dreamland.

That's when Emily started putting the pieces together and had an internal meltdown so no one could hear her panicking. But after a few minutes, Falala spoke up and snapped Emily out of her thoughts.

Falala: We could show you around Cappy Town if you want.

Emily could only smile at her new friends' generosity.

Emily: That would be great. Thanks!

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Emily, Fololo, and Falala then started walking around the town so that Emily could see the town because who knows how long Emily will be stuck in Dreamland. But, things won't be all fun and games of King Dedede and Escargoon have something to say about it.

**In Castle Dedede...**

Dedede was pacing back and forth thinking about how to get rid of Kirby once and for all while Escargoon was muttering some random junk about how Emily cussed and showed "disrespect" to the king. Finally, Dedede pounded his fist against the arm of his throne snapping Escargoon out of his thoughts.

Dedede: I've got it!

Escargoon: Got what, sire?

Dedede: I'll get rid of that brat and Kirby at the same time!

Escargoon: How? By using monsters.

Dedede: Exactly.

Dedede then pressed the button on his throne that lets him order monsters from a company known as Nightmare Enterprises. Soon the NME salesman came onto the TV screen.

NME Salesman: Well, well. If it isn't King Dedede. What can we do for you today?

Dedede: I need a monster that can take out Kirby and is immune to magic.

That last part confused the salesman.

NME Salesman: Immune to magic, you say?

Escargoon: We have a brat that we have to deal with who's friends with Kirby and has magic powers.

NME Salesman: I see. Well, I've got the perfect monster or should I say wizard to assist you.

Dedede: Yeah, well send him over.

The transport system in the throne room then produced a blinding flash. Dedede looked on with satisfaction while Escargoon was terrified as he watched the light die down to reveal Valtor, a powerful wizard who despises fairies. Especially the Winx Club.

Valtor: How many I be of service?

Dedede: We need you to get rid of a star warrior and a fairy brat.

Valtor only smirked.

Valtor: Consider those two eliminated.

Valtor then walked through a portal that lead to a certain star warrior and enchantix fairy's location. But little did Kirby and Emily know was that this was only the beginning of a quest that will text their skills and bravery.

* * *

Hey, everyone. So, quick note, chapter length will vary, some will be short like the previous one. And some will be long like this, it all depends on when I feel like it's a good time to end a chapter. Also, the reason you haven't seen any Winx Club characters is because I'm saving them for later chapters. So until next time, peace out!

\- GalaticNova


	3. Chapter 3: Emily's Dark Side

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby Right Back at Ya or any Winx Club characters or transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emily's Dark Side**

After Kirby and friends finished giving Emily, who changed back to her human form a tour of Cappy Town, they were all sitting under a tree enjoying a nice picnic. Everyone was eating in silence until Tiff spoke up.

Tiff: So Emily, what do you think about Cappy Town so far?

Emily: It's a pretty peaceful place for the most part. I just hope that I can go home soon.

That's when Tuff spoke up.

Tuff: How do you plan on going back to your world?

Emily was about to answer, but couldn't because everyone had to dodge a blast of magic that was hurled at the tree that they were sitting under, causing smoke to temporally blinding the group. But when the smoke cleared, Emily's jaw dropped when she saw Valtor. But for some reason, he seemed to act like he knew her for years and that was creeping her out.

Valtor: Well, if it isn't Emily. Long time no see.

Emily: I don't even know you, bastard!

Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala only looked on in shock. However, Tiff saw one of Emily's eyes turn blood red for a second but shook it off as her imagination. Kirby, however jumped in front of Emily trying to protect her much to Valtor's amusement.

Valtor: Humph, trying to protect such a weak fairy, pathetic.

Emily was slowly getting angrier, forgetting that her brother told her when she was 7 that if she lets her rage take control, she'll transform into her dark counterpart, Amethyst. She then pushed Kirby out the way a little roughly and approached Valtor with a twisted smirk on her face.

Emily: You'll regret messing with Amethyst, you son of a bitch!

Everyone then looked at Emily with confusion.

Falala: But, your name is Emily, right?

Emily only laughed at Falala's question before revealing that one of her eyes turned blood red causing Kirby, Fololo, and Falala to become terrified and Tiff and Tuff to look on with horror. That's when both Emily's eyes turned blood red before she spoke in a darker version of her voice.

Amethyst: That weakling? Don't make me laugh!

Tiff: What's wrong with you?!

Amethyst: Emily is gone, forever! There's only Amethyst and now I'll show the true power of DOOMIX!

Emily was then engulfed in dark magic. Her hair turned pitch black and where her pink and green enchantix dress was a purple and black dress that went down halfway to her ankles. Finally, her green flats were replaced with black heels and her white and pink wings were replaced with a dark red and black version of them. The transformation from Emily to Amethyst has been completed. That's when Amethyst caught Valtor off guard and shot him in the chest with dark fire. And started laughing hysterically like she lost her mind.

Amethyst: You really are a letdown, Valtor. I honestly thought we would have been decent partners in conquering the Magic Dimension. But no, you have to seal me into the darkest part of a pathetic fairy's mind just because I was stronger than you!

Amethyst then used her dark magic to lift Valtor in the air while choking him while everyone was trying to get Amethyst to stop. But Amethyst just ignored them and smirked at Valtor.

Amethyst: Now, you'll have to pay the price by BURNING IN HELL!

Once Amethyst finished that sentence, she opened a portal to hell and threw Valtor in before sealing it up. She then turned towards Castle Dedede before letting out a wicked laugh.

Amethyst: Now to eliminate that dumbass who thinks I'm an alien.

Amethyst then headed towards Castle Dedede unaware that King Dedede and Escargoon saw everything and were plotting something. Tiff then started running after Amethyst much to everyone's shock. Tuff was the first to speak.

Tuff: Tiff, what are you doing?!

Tiff: Going after Amethyst so I can try and change her back! Also, I have a feeling that Dedede is behind this.

Tiff then continued running after Amethyst with everyone else following behind her. But little did they know was that getting Emily back wasn't going to be easy like they thought.

In Castle Dedede…

Escargoon was shivering with fear after seeing that Amethyst threw Valtor in hell while Dedede was laughing because of how Amethyst was rude to Kirby. After a few minutes of shivering in his shell, Escargoon finally spoke up.

Escargoon: Sire, what has gotten into you?! That girl is a monster!

Dedede: Yeah, a monster that can get rid of Kirby.

Escargoon: Don't you realize that Amethyst is after you now?!

Escargoon then froze when part of the wall was thrown at King Dedede, who barely was able to dodge it. But when Dedede and Escargoon looked at where the piece of wall was thrown, they saw Amethyst levitating a foot away from them with a angry expression on her face.

Amethyst: Ready to die, bitch?

When Tiff and the others got to the castle, they were shocked to see Amethyst being hostile to even Dedede and Escargoon. But for some reason, before Amethyst could eliminate King Dedede, she started flashing between Amethyst and Emily while grabbing her head in pain and talking to herself while trying to fight Amethyst's control.

Emily: Leave me alone!

Amethyst: Not a chance, I'm not done with you yet!

Emily: What the hell do you want from me?!

Amethyst: Simple. I'm going to use you to get revenge on this pathetic universe!

Emily then summoned a magic orb and shot it at herself, causing her to change back to normal, but it made her fall unconscious the second time in one day. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby quickly ran over to the 13 year old girl but were stopped by Escargoon.

Escargoon: Don't even think about it. That girl will be of good use to us.

Then, out of nowhere, a burst of healing magic surrounded Emily and she got up, and approached Escargoon.

Emily: Think again, Eyestalks!

Amethyst then took control again and threw Escargoon into the wall with her telekinesis. She then laughed before turning to face Kirby and co. before smirking.

Amethyst: Your next, Kirby!

Amethyst then summoned a orb of electricity and hurled it at Kirby, only for Meta Knight to swoop in and deflect it at the wall with his sword, much to everyone's shock.

Meta Knight: That's far enough, Emily!

Amethyst only rolled her eyes before speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Amethyst: So you finally decide to show up Meta Knight? Well then, I'll make you perish for that!

Amethyst then summoned a sword made out of dark magic and started fighting Meta Knight who was surprisingly losing to Amethyst. Meta Knight then called out to Tiff.

Meta Knight: Tiff, get a piece of paper and write a note to Emily's brother Aiden.

Tiff: Emily has a brother?!

Meta Knight: No time to explain, just do it.

Tiff only nodded before getting a sheet of notebook paper and writing a note saying that they needed help to save Emily and sealing it up in an envelope before speaking.

Tiff: What's the address?

Meta Knight: 245 Lake Street, Springfield, Minnesota.

Tiff then wrote the address down on the envelope before approaching a Waddle Dee.

Tiff: Excuse me, do you know where this address is?

Waddle Dee: Of course, I'll deliver that note right away.

The Waddle Dee then grabbed the note and headed off to it's tiny spaceship and traveling off to Earth in order to find and hopefully get help to free Emily from Amethyst's control.

* * *

What's up, guys! The third chapter is done and I have to say, I didn't really plan anything. It just came to me as I was writing. Also, Chapter 4 will be what happens after Emily disappears until Aiden, Flora, and Musa arrive in Dreamland, then it will be back to normal and I also made up that address on the spot. Anyways thanks for all the support and peace out!

\- GalaticNova


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby Right Back at Ya or any Winx Club characters or transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Rescue Mission**

**With Aiden...**

After Aiden left Emily's room, he went straight to his room to play Minecraft on his PS4 with my friend Michael. He was playing several rounds of Skywars with Michael and a few others until Maria calling him.

Maria: Aiden, get your bratty sister to come down stairs!

Aiden: Alright, fine.

Aiden then paused his game and went to check on his sister. Once he got to her room, he started speaking.

Aiden: Emily, mom wants you down stairs!

There was no response making Aiden slightly confused.

Aiden: Emily, are you blasting your music again?!

There was still no response making Aiden extremely worried.

Aiden: Emily...

Aiden slowly opened Emily's bedroom door only for his jaw to drop when he realized that Emily was nowhere to be found. He then panicked and dialed Emily's friend Musa's phone number. It took a few minutes before Musa answered.

Musa: Hello?

Aiden: Hey Musa, it's Aiden. I was wondering if you seen Emily today.

Musa: No, why?

Aiden: She's missing!

Musa then spit out the orange juice she was drinking and started yelling in her phone.

Musa: SAY WHAT?!

Aiden: Yeah, when I peeked in her room, she was nowhere to be found.

Musa: I'll get Flora and get there ASAP.

Aiden: Ok, thanks.

Aiden then hung up and went down stairs only to come face to face with an angry Maria.

Maria: Well?

Aiden: She isn't in her room and I can't find her.

Maria could only roll her eyes.

Maria Then call her friends you worthless son.

Aiden was on the verge of losing his mind. But, he managed to keep his cool.

Aiden: I already did and they haven't seen her either.

Maria: Like I care about that brat.

Maria then went off to do who knows what when the doorbell rang.

Aiden: Now who could that be?

Aiden then opened the door to only find a Waddle Dee on his doorstep with a note in his stubby arms.

Waddle Dee: I have a letter addressed to a guy named Aiden.

Aiden: That would be me.

The Waddle Dee then handed Aiden a note. After Aiden read the note, Aiden was so angry that his face was red and steam was practically coming out of his ears. He then grabbed the Waddle Dee and made a threat that would scare anyone.

Aiden: Listen here you orange blob, you better take me to this Dreamland right now or else your dead!

Right when Aiden made that threat, Flora and Musa just so happened to arrive at Aiden and Emily's house and quickly ran over to Aiden with Flora being the first one to speak up.

Flora: Aiden, what the hell are you doing?!

Musa: Yeah, I thought we were looking for Emily.

Aiden then noticed the two girls with confused expressions on their faces and immediately froze in place. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Aiden spoke up.

Aiden: This thing gave me a note saying that Emily was taken over by her dark counterpart in a place called Dreamland!

Musa: Great, we're going to another planet now?

Aiden: It looks like we are.

Flora: But how? Our Enchantix powers don't give us the ability to teleport.

This got everyone thinking but after a few minutes, Aiden got an idea.

Aiden: Why don't we use the force to teleport us to Dreamland.

Waddle Dee: Nah, we can just use my spaceship!

Aiden could only raise an eyebrow at the Waddle Dee

Aiden: You have a spaceship?!

Waddle Dee: Yep. How do you think I got to your planet?

The Waddle Dee then led Aiden, Flora, and Musa to his space ship, which was landed right in the center of the road, causing a traffic jam with all the cars. The Waddle Dee then hopped in the cockpit of the spaceship while the others got into the passenger seats as the spaceship took off into the cosmos in hopes of getting Emily back to normal.

**Timeskip to when Aiden, Flora, and Musa arrived in Dreamland…**

When Aiden, Flora and Musa arrived in Castle Dedede, they were stunned to see that Amethyst did in fact take control over Emily and may kill someone if she wasn't stopped. Not only that, but Escargoon was unconscious because of being thrown against the wall, Dedede was shivering with fear like the coward he is, Kirby and co. could only look on in horror, and Meta Knight was trying to fight Amethyst. But, when Tiff noticed Aiden, she quickly waved the three over before explaining the situation.

Musa: Alright, what the heck is going on with Emily?!

Tiff: A wizard named Valtor ticked Emily off by calling Kirby pathetic when Kirby was only trying to protect her. Then, Emily got angry and her eyes turned blood red and she transformed into what she is now.

Flora: So Valtor did this?

Tiff: He caused her to be taken over, yes. But then Amethyst threw Valtor in hell and is now wanting revenge on the whole universe!

Musa: I guess we have to take matters into our own hands, Flora.

Flora: Right.

Aiden then stopped them only making the girls confused.

Musa: What the hell, Aiden?!

Aiden: Look, I've dealt with this before so I know how to change her back. Besides, Emily is my sister. But I'll ask for backup if I need it.

Aiden then marched up to Amethyst who was about to kill Meta Knight before calling out to Amethyst.

Aiden: Amethyst, stop this right now!

Amethyst then turned to Aiden before laughing.

Amethyst: Now how the hell did you get here? Well, it doesn't matter, I know why you've come here. You want to rescue your precious sister am I right?

Aiden had just about had enough of Amethyst's sarcasm. But after she made that comment about rescuing Emily, he snapped.

Aiden: JUST LET HER GO, YOU SICK DEMON!

Everyone was speechless about what came out of Aiden's mouth, especially Flora and Musa. But, it seemed like Amethyst wasn't really affected by Aiden's outburst as she just barely flinched but shook it off.

Amethyst: Let's get something clear here, Aiden. You can't stop me and your sister is dead.

Aiden: No, I refuse to believe what you say! I'll send you back to where you came from for good if I have to.

Aiden then pulled out a light saber from his pocket and started clashing with Amethyst who was surprisingly struggling to beat Aiden in a sword fight. Amethyst then vanished into thin air, shocking Aiden.

Aiden: Where the hell did you go?!

Amethyst: Right behind you, moron!

Amethyst then reappeared and tried to slice Aiden's arm, only for Aiden to deflect with his shield and do a counter attack. Everyone watched in suspense to see who would win. But, after a half an hour of sword fighting, Amethyst made her sword vanish, confusing everyone and making Aiden pissed off.

Aiden: I'm not finished with you yet!

Amethyst: There's no need.

Aiden: What?!

Amethyst: I may be Emily's opposite, but I'm no fool. Therefore I will surrender.

Tuff: Are you serious, it was getting to the good part!

Everyone else just looked at Tuff like he was insane. But Fololo and Falala were even more displeased with Tuff.

Fololo: Are you serious, Tuff?

Falala: Yeah, Aiden could of gotten injured from that!

Amethyst then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention before speaking again.

Amethyst: As I was saying, I will surrender. But, I will return someday stronger than I am now. So you can have Emily back, but just know that I'll always be in the deepest shadows of her mind.

Emily then changed back to her regular Enchantix form and her eye and hair color returned to normal before she finally realized where she was and became confused as hell.

Emily: Where am I and how did Aiden, Flora, and Musa get here?

Aiden: Your back!

Emily: Back? I was never gone though.

Meta Knight then spoke up.

Meta Knight: Your rage took over and you became your dark counterpart and Aiden was the one that set you free.

Emily: Thanks, bro.

Aiden: It was nothing. Oh, and Amethyst said she would remain in the darkest part of your mind and come back stronger.

Emily: Well, let's hope that doesn't happen soon.

Tiff: Now we just have to get you, Aiden, Flora, and Musa home.

Aiden: Right.

* * *

Hello everyone! So this would of been the last chapter of this fanfic, but I have to put a few things in Chapter 5 in order for the next fanfic actually make sense and for it to be more like a series. So Chapter 5 will be just what happens after this but before the sequel. So thanks for reading!

Peace out,

\- GalacticNova


	5. Chapter 5: Kirby's First Words

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kirby Right Back at Ya or any Winx Club characters or transformations. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kirby's First Words**

**Outside Castle Dedede…**

After the whole commotion in Castle Dedede, The Waddle Dees built a spaceship so that Emily, Aiden, Flora, and Musa could return to their home world. Everyone was saying their goodbyes when Emily didn't get on the spaceship, making everyone confused. Meta Knight then spoke up.

Meta Knight: Why aren't you getting on the ship?

Emily: I've decided that I'm going to stay in Dreamland a bit longer.  
Everyone was shocked that Emily would say that. So shocked that none of them would speak. Emily, however knew what they would ask, so she went ahead and stated her reason.

Emily: The reason is because to help repair the castle after what Amethyst did and so I can try to relax before having to deal with abuse back home. You guys understand, right?

Tiff , Tuff, and Meta all nodded in agreement, Flora and Musa gave Emily a thumbs up and Kirby hugged Emily in joy. But Aiden was silent. Emily quickly noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder.

Emily: Aiden?

Aiden then did the strangest thing and pulled Emily into an embrace and surprisingly, he was crying. Aiden then started talking.

Aiden: It's fine. Just please be careful and try not to get into trouble, OK?

Aiden then broke the embrace and wiped the tears away before smiling.

Aiden: Just be careful and come back home in one piece.

Emily: I will, don't worry.

Aiden then got into the cockpit of the ship and after Flora and Musa got in and began their journey back to their world as everyone was waving at them until the ship was out of sight. But as soon as the ship was out of sight, Emily then turned to her remaining 6 friends with a smile on her face.

Tuff: So, what now?

Emily: I guess we should start repairing the damage that Amethyst did.

Kirby: Yeah, let's go, poyo!

Everyone then froze when they heard Kirby talk. Eventually, Fololo spoke up.

Fololo: Kirby, did you just speak in English?!

Kirby: Yeah, why?

Falala: I honestly though you couldn't speak at all.

Kirby: Well, the reason I wasn't talking was because I don't talk regularly around a stranger until I become friends with them.

Tiff: I guess we should go and try to fix that damage done to Castle Dedede.

Emily: Yeah, that's probably for the best.

And so, Emily was successfully restored to her original self and Amethyst has surrendered for now. But will this be the only adventure that Emily goes on, or will there be many more to come? All we can do is wait to find out as the journey continues…

The End

* * *

And the first fanfic is done! Thanks to everyone who read and gave me the confidence to continue writing till the end. It really means a lot to me that you read this. Also, I may not be updating the sequel for this story because I currently have writer's block and I don't really have any ideas at the moment. But, I'll make sure to update as soon as I get some ideas. So until next time, thanks for all the support.

Peace out,

\- GalacticNova


End file.
